


Another Sort of Adventure

by celeste9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna and Hermione attempt to be domestic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Sort of Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rain_sleet_snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/gifts).



> For rain_sleet_snow in Fandom Stocking.

Hermione came home to find a trail of mud leading from the door and all the way up the stairs. She sighed and took out her wand. “Scourgify!”

The mud vanished. Satisfied, Hermione walked down the now clean hall and up the stairs. “Luna, you didn’t leave your dirty boots by the door like I’ve asked you a hundred times.”

“Didn’t I?” Luna said, her voice coming from the bedroom. “Oh, yes, I see. Scourgify.”

Hermione shook her head as she stopped in the doorway, watching Luna take off her now clean boots, but she was smiling a little, too. “Lost in thought?”

“That’s a strange expression, don’t you think so? Do you think a person really could become lost in their own thoughts? Would they become trapped in their own mind, circling round and round, unable to find the way back?”

A few years ago, Hermione would have felt the need to start an argument about the impossibility of thinking oneself into a mindtrap without a curse being used, but now she only said, “Perhaps you could do a study on it, but please don’t use yourself as a subject. I quite like you here, rather than stuck in your own head.”

“I wouldn’t like to risk it,” Luna agreed.

“Good,” Hermione said, and moved closer so she could kiss Luna hello. She kept her hand on Luna’s hip, rubbing circles with her thumb. “How was your day?”

Luna’s face lit up with happiness and excitement, her expression animated. “The Daily Prophet asked me to write an article on Nargles, you know, after what I found in Turkey. A consulting piece.”

“That’s wonderful,” Hermione said, sure she was beaming nearly enough to match Luna. It felt like a victory, after how hard Luna had worked to be taken seriously, and how much effort she put into her work. Luna wasn’t the same girl who used to read copies of The Quibbler upside down, but then, Hermione wasn’t the same girl who had argued against everything Luna had believed in.

Nargles didn’t seem so farfetched now, and Hermione had little doubt that it wouldn’t be long before Luna had definitive proof once and for all.

“That ought to keep you round for a bit longer as well,” Hermione said.

“Well, a bit, just while I write. But I still have Sweden coming up.”

“I remember.”

“It’s unfortunate we planned that one in advance,” Luna mused. “I would have liked to keep on with the Nargles, considering. But it will only be a couple of months. And you can visit me. If you aren’t too busy.”

“Oh, can I?” Hermione teased.

“Sweden is lovely this time of year.”

Hermione couldn’t suppress her giggle. “I’ll keep that in mind,” she said, moving away. “I thought I’d try cooking this evening. Curry, maybe? Want to help?”

“I should,” Luna said, following Hermione into the hall. “It took both of us to put out the fire last time.”

“It wasn’t that big,” Hermione insisted. Honestly, she didn’t know what it was. She knew all the spells. She even knew how her mother had cooked without magic. Yet somehow, everything she cooked ended up edible only in the sense that it was food and you could eat it without being sick (except for that one time she gave Luna food poisoning, but she still swore the fish had been bad to start with), or else… well, on fire. Harry and Ron still liked to bring up how they had suffered so valiantly back when they had been searching for Horcruxes during the war.

“Bigger than belongs in our kitchen.”

“All right, you win!” Hermione stopped walking once they had reached the kitchen, turning to face Luna. “Really, though, how hard could a curry be?”

“My mother used to say cooking was an art,” Luna said, a tad wistfully. “I’m afraid I haven’t quite mastered it.”

“Well,” Hermione said, squeezing Luna’s hand. “I suppose we’ll have to learn it together. Two clever witches like us, we’ll figure it out in no time.”

Luna smiled at her and then waved her want to open the kitchen cabinet where the spices were kept. “Oh, look! This one’s even labeled curry. See? Curry powder.”

Hermione reached up and took the little jar that Luna was floating towards her. “So you just chop your vegetables and whatever you’re putting in, and then dump this in it? And that’s it?”

Shrugging, Luna said, “Do you want to find a recipe first?”

A recipe would be good. A recipe was like a plan, and Hermione liked plans. But not everything in life needed to be planned, right? A little spontaneity was good now and again. Cooking didn’t need to be like Potions, Mrs Weasley had always told her. Cooking was about experimenting with what you liked.

“No,” Hermione decided. “We can do this on our own.”

And if it didn’t quite turn out, well, they could consider it an adventure.

**_End_ **

  



End file.
